


Say goodnight (but it’s never goodbye)

by jucee



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: Ushijima visits Tendou in Paris.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081548
Kudos: 25





	Say goodnight (but it’s never goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from _Goodnight New York_ by Vienna Teng.

Tendou drums his fingers impatiently against the side of his leg as he waits at arrivals, checking the screen every few minutes for flight updates. He gets a few side eye glances from people passing by but he’s used to it—a very tall, thin Japanese man with bright red hair isn’t the most common sight in Paris, even with the crowds of tourists everywhere. 

Finally, _finally_ , an even taller man with broad shoulders and a single small suitcase strides out of the arrivals gate and Tendou feels something inside of him, something tight and hard and anxious, slowly unfurl and relax.

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou yells out, and waves a huge banner over his head that reads ‘MIRACLE BOY WAKATOSHI’ in glittery gold letters. A shower of glitter falls on him in the process, making him glow under the unflattering neon lighting of the airport.

It’s almost imperceptible, but Ushijima’s eyes soften slightly around the edges. “Satori. It’s good to see you again.” 

Tendou wraps his arms around Ushijima, not caring about the musty plane smell on the other man’s clothes or the banner that drops to the ground, and he squeezes as tightly as he can. After a long moment, when the lump in his throat is gone and he can talk again, Tendou whispers, “It’s good to see you too.”

They take the metro into the sixth arrondissement, swapping trains along the way, and by the time they get to Tendou’s fifth floor apartment in his building with no lift, even Ushijima looks a bit weary. He takes a quick shower, washing his hair with Tendou’s shampoo and using Tendou’s soap, and by the time he’s dressed in fresh clothes he feels like he’s caught a second wind. 

They go to a nearby brasserie for dinner, their usual haunt whenever Ushijima is in town, and they talk about everything—Tendou’s latest chocolate creations, how Ushijima has tweaked his serve recently, what Goshiki and Shirabu and Reon and Hayato and Semi have been up to. They talk for hours, as if they hadn’t talked to each other just two days ago, and two days ago before that.

Afterwards, they return to Tendou’s apartment and they kiss for the first time in three months and eleven days. Even as they’re lying in bed together, wrapped around each other as tightly as two people can possibly be, Tendou tries not to think about the next three months before he can have this again, when it’ll be his turn to walk through an arrivals gate and be welcomed by a low, calm greeting and an almost imperceptible smile.

Right now though, Ushijima is here, solid and warm beneath him, and Tendou murmurs, “Good night, Wakatoshi,” as his eyelids grow heavy.

He feels rather than hears Ushijima’s response, a gentle vibration beneath the palm of his hand, and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
